The Secret of the Harry's daughter
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Harry dio a luz a una niña hermosa y su historia esconde un gran secreto. La canción del mar ha empezado a sonar. Respuesta al Reto de One shots y/o fanarts D.I.S. 2015 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry


Título: The secret of the Harry's daughter

Temática: Fantasía

Clasificación: PG

Pareja: Severus/Harry

Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling

Advertencias: Slash!= Relación hombre/hombre. MPreg= Embarazo Masculino.

Resumen: Harry dio a luz a una niña hermosa y su historia esconde un gran secreto. La canción del mar ha empezado a sonar.

 **Respuesta al Reto de One shots y/o fanarts D.I.S. 2015 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry**

Bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre esto, solo espero que les guste sm1 una pequeñísima aclaración, el nombre se pronuncia "Sirsha".

* * *

The secret of the Harry's daughter

xxx

Harry dio a luz a una hija hermosa, una niña tan blanca, tan calma como las nubes esponjosas, con hebras de ébano y de nariz parecida a un botoncito rosado. Nadie sabía cuándo había sido concebida, quién era el padre y porque, cuando el niño que vivió la tuvo entre sus brazos, se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas que no cesó hasta muy entrada la noche.

La dulzura con la que Harry Potter miraba a su hija al acariciarle las pálidas mejillas era solo comparable a la sensación de escuchar el batir de las alas de una mariposa, si prestabas atención, podías ver la belleza en ese solo acto. Y sin embargo, había tristeza y preocupación en su faz mientras, se podía especular, pensaba en el futuro incierto que tendrían ambos.

Era una mañana soleada, cuando la pequeña vio por primera vez. Sus ojos se mostraron al fin detrás de la cortina de largas pestañas negras, de un verde oscuro. Su pequeña risa se dejó escuchar al instante, mientras pataleaba y estiraba las manos al cielo. Desde el primer momento, supieron que ella era especial.

Ronald podía pasarse horas embelesado, mirando a la niña dormir en la cuna que habían puesto en su habitación, junto a la cama provisional de su amigo. Hermione solía bromear, diciéndole que se volvería una especie de estatua guardiana, con la sonrisa boba grabada en sus labios. En secreto, ella amaba admirarlo mientras lo hacía. Y amaba mirar a la bebé también.

Harry nombró a su hija, Saoirse.

xxx

El sol se reflejaba en el mar frente a él, como una llama a punto de extinguirse. Era un poco intrigante la forma en que el magnetismo de los misterios que contenía le atraía, era la época correcta en la que debía sumergirse y estaba listo, armado con más branquialgas de las que alguna vez soñara comer.

Cuando estuvo listo, se asomó al acantilado y comió la asquerosa planta, intentando no devolverla. Sentir el regusto baboso que le dejaba en la lengua le trajo recuerdos del Torneo de los Tres Magos y, antes de que el sol se ocultara tras el horizonte, trazó una curva perfecta hacía las olas, hundiéndose en las profundidades.

La libertad que sintió fue tan apabullante que cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba. El agua no estaba fría ni caliente, la sentía perfecta y probó sus extremidades recién cambiadas, nadando un poco más. Sentía las corrientes marinas entre sus dedos, indicándole la dirección que debía seguir.

Las Selkies eran las criaturas más misteriosas que había en el mundo, nunca podías perseguirlas y jamás lograbas identificarlas en tierra. Harry tenía la sensación de que las Selkies tenían mucho que ver en todo, porque nadie podía explicar las desapariciones misteriosas, de chicas que habían nacido en aquel mismo pueblecillo. La única oportunidad era encontrar su madriguera y adentrarse en sus secretos.

Pero el mar era infinito, o al menos lo parecía, porque lo único que veía frente a él era más y más nada… nadó hasta que la luna se posó sobre el mar como el sol marino y fue sorprendente…

Debajo de la luz del astro, el mar cobraba vida. Comió más algas por si acaso y miró maravillado aquel lugar mágico. Era como ver un mundo nuevo, vio lo que parecía ser una ciudad con fachadas perladas que reflejaban la luz y vio montañas de coral, medusas fluorescentes se abrieron paso entre el bosque de algas, como misteriosas aves que cruzan el cielo.

Y Harry sintió como si volara.

Tan pronto como la maravilla había llegado, escuchó un canto, parecido al que las sirenas del Lago Oscuro entonaron alguna vez, el recuerdo rebotando en los recovecos de su cabeza. Pero aquel sonido era más hermoso, más suave, más etéreo… y estaba llamándole.

Nadó hacia las montañas, mientras el camino parecía iluminarse con las voces bellísimas. Entonces las vio, un grupo de focas danzando entre los rayos que se rompían en la superficie del agua, balanceándose con las olas y la marea. Más allá, una ballena pasó nadando lentamente, como una gran mole que hizo que perdiera de vista a las criaturas de lomo grisáceo.

Buscó con la mirada y se esforzó en seguir el canto, las vio más allá, desapareciendo entre la barrera de corales que le habían hecho pensar que eran montañas. Lo primero que pensó fue que nada era lo que parecía y que era un tonto, siguiéndolas. Pero avanzó sin retorno y se internó en aquella parte oscura, donde pececillos se escondían entre las anémonas.

Dentro de grandes corales había una especie de cueva y volutas brillantes se encendían y apagaban como luciérnagas. Al posarse frente a ella, la oscuridad infinita que parecía llenarla le abrumó… Vio unos ojos hermosos al otro lado y algo —o tal vez alguien— tomó sus pies, halándolo hacía dentro.

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

xxx

Saoirse dormía tranquilamente cuando Harry lo sintió arribar. Llevaba una capa negra que le cubría el rostro y el cabello más corto de lo que el azabache pudiera recordar. Al principio, Harry no detuvo su bello canto aunque sabía que estaba allí, pero al ver que no se movía, le miró y empezó a dedicarle su voz a él.

Incómodo, el sujeto encapuchado bajó la mirada y el ojiverde pudo sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, golpeándole los oídos. Jamás lo había visto sonrojarse, jamás. Era irreal, que sus sentimientos le hubieran hecho más apuesto, que se hubiera convertido en lo que él quería que fuera.

—¿Has venido a verla? —Le preguntó cuándo cesó la última nota sedosa—. Está dormida.

El otro asintió y se acercó lentamente, cuando tocó el barandal de la hermosa cuna circular que Harry había mandado a hacer para ella, una brisa suave con olor al océano entró por la ventana y meció el móvil de estrellas que había sobre su cabeza. Saoirse suspiró y estiró una manito perezosamente, el encapuchado dejó salir una mano temblorosa de entre las telas y la acarició, dejando que la pequeña sujetara su dedo en los suyos, tan diminutos que apenas y abarcaban la mitad de este.

—Sea —Pronunció en la voz sedosa que Harry siempre le escuchó desde la primera clase de pociones a la que había asistido cuando era un niño, siseando la palabra, Harry la almacenó en sus recuerdos, la forma en la que se escuchaba… "Sia".

Y la capucha calló hacia atrás, revelando a Severus Snape, más brillante de lo que jamás había estado. El cabello corto y la mandíbula poderosa, la nariz aguileña, los ojos revitalizados y oscuros como la noche.

—Ella sabía que vendrías —Le dijo y el hombre solo le miró por un momento, como si le quemara el solo hacerlo—. No ha llorado, ni al nacer.

—Tú si lo has hecho —Afirmó. Harry se preguntó que lo habría delatado, si los ojos rojos o el matiz triste que emanaba cada fibra de su ser.

—Siempre has podido ver a través de mí.

—No —Negó y dejó la manito de Saoirse sobre el colchón, alejándose—. Siempre has sido transparente… para cualquiera.

Harry se sintió herido por el doble sentido de sus palabras, la insinuación de promiscuidad que incluía. Jamás había pensado… bueno, siempre había sido un idiota, no había pensado, solo eso.

—Ahora es distinto…

—¿En qué? ¿En que ahora ella acaparará tu tiempo y no tus amantes?

Severus dio media vuelta pero no se fue, Harry sabía que Saoirse era el ancla que le detenía en el suelo, que le impedía perder los estribos. También sabía que el hombre no habría querido herirle de aquella forma, clavándole dagas a su ya de por si magullado corazón, era la rabia incontrolable que sentía.

—Te dije que lo sentía, Sev…erus… —Completó al notar que sería peligroso llamarle por su diminutivo de nuevo—. Tú no entiendes, aquel no era yo…

—¿Y quién más era? ¿Riddle? ¿Dumbledore?

Harry suspiró, reprimiendo el impulso de romperle la cara. No esperaba que lo entendiera, nadie podía hacerlo, ni siquiera él.

—Sólo… ¿podrías disfrutar a tu hija en completa paz? Ella siente tu enojo… ella te siente, completamente.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Le cuestionó ya más calmado, con la voz un poco ahogada—. ¿Cómo puedo yo saber que ella es mi hija?

Aquello le consternó… ¿era posible que lo creyera tan miserable? ¿Tan vil?

—Vete, Severus —Dijo en un tono demasiado suave.

El hombre volteó y lo que se encontró le dejó estático. Harry miraba a Saoirse, tan triste que las lágrimas se derramaban de su rostro pétreo hasta chocar con la piel de la pequeña, al instante, estas se convertían en perlas. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero su voz se congeló en el instante, como si algo impidiera que hablara.

—He dicho que te vayas —Susurró el azabache y, un extraño impulso le hizo retroceder, como si una burbuja surgiera de él y de su hija para alejarlo.

La puerta se cerró en su cara y escuchó el sollozo de Saoirse, seguido de su llanto desgarrador que le hizo perder el aliento. La desolación lo invadió y luego la orden de Harry resonó en su cabeza. ¡ _Vete!_

xxx

Hermione entró en la habitación con paso resuelto, un grueso libro en sus brazos, que dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—Este es el que buscábamos —Le aseguró con una sonrisa blanca y confiada—. Todo lo que se sabe de las antiguas criaturas está aquí, con suerte podríamos encontrar algo. La hija del ministro desapareció hace unos días apenas, quizá nos dé una pista de qué fue lo que se la llevo. Ellos hablan de una criatura mítica, que está aquí desde el tiempo de los dioses.

—Sí, ya he escuchado la historia al menos diez veces —Respondió Ron con aburrimiento—. La verdad es que no entiendo que hacemos aquí… no investigamos desapariciones de magos y brujas, por el amor a Merlín, investigamos criaturas mágicas… criaturas mágicas reales —Añadió al ver que Hermione pensaba decirle algo.

—Bueno… —Harry se rascó detrás de la cabeza con duda—. Muchas de las criaturas que conocemos hoy en día, existían ya en esos tiempos Ron… por lo que sabemos, puede ser alguno de sus descendientes. Sé que nada vive para siempre, pero por todos los cielos… ya nos han sorprendido bastantes veces… ¿Ya olvidaste aquel gusano…?

—Ni lo menciones —Le cortó el pelirrojo, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina—. Está bien… pero… ¿y las desapariciones? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

—Si podemos ayudar con eso, lo haremos.

Ron miró a Harry con exasperación, Hermione les miró a ambos y abrió el libro. Las siguientes doce horas se basaron en especulaciones y la eliminación de las criaturas improbables. Al final, todo les guiaba a un rumbo sin pies ni cabeza. El mundo de las Selkies estaba atrayéndoles.

xxx

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba tirado con la mejilla sobre la arena. Tenía un sabor extraño en la boca, dulce, amargo y picoso; le dolían partes del cuerpo que no creía haber sentido jamás y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No recordaba que hacía allí, solo sabía que algo no estaba bien. Se sentía desnudo, como si le hubieran despojado de su piel.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y lo primero que hizo fue devolver el estómago, un líquido espeso y negro cayó sobre la playa y se evaporó poco a poco, dejando un agujero en la arena. Harry sintió que iba a morir y se desplomó nuevamente, sumido en una niebla espesa, que surgía del mar y se extendía por la orilla. Entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, pensó fugazmente que debía ser muy temprano en la mañana… luego que no quería que el sol le tocara jamás en su vida.

xxx

La niña crecía como el bambú, rápida y hermosamente. Harry la consentía y todos a su alrededor aún más, sin embargo, Saoirse reía con dulzura a todo el que deseara escucharla y en sus mejillas se asomaban los hoyuelos más tiernos que un niño pequeño puede tener. Las piernas regordetas siempre pataleaban y sus manitas siempre se abrían, como ofreciendo un abrazo.

Pero nada se comparaba al brillo que Saoirse irradiaba cuando Severus estaba con ella. El hombre solía ponerla en su regazo y mirarla durante horas, mientras la niña jugaba o dormitaba. Harry los miraba en silencio, como el blanco de la piel de su hija contrastaba con el vestir oscuro de Snape… le encantaba imaginar que eran una familia amorosa, sin embargo, esa ilusión explotaba como una burbuja de mar cuando llegaba la hora de marcharse.

—Sea, cariño, no metas eso en tu boca —Dijo el mayor, alejando de la boquita rosada la medalla que llevaba al cuello. Una concha de mar dorada. Saoirse le obedeció al instante, se rio y balbuceó.

Severus fijó su vista en Harry un momento, este se encontraba preparando el biberón que alimentaría a Sea en unas horas. Verlo le daba una ansiedad tremenda, la necesidad de abrazarlo le quemaba y le hacía temblar. Pero el recuerdo amargo de la traición de Harry le calaba el alma. Quería perdonarlo y no sabía cómo hacerlo… pero Saoirse le acarició el pecho con su manita y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

—¿Cómo has estado?

xxx

Ron le dijo que lo habían encontrado caminando por la calle, balbuceando algo en otro idioma, y después lo habían llevado con un sanador. Para cuando había despertado, todo indicio de mal se había ido y solo quedaba él, con los ojos más verdes y el mejor aspecto del mundo. No obstante, no se sentía bien, era como estar sumido en una fiebre continua. Sentía que le faltaba algo, algo muy importante.

 _»Sin esto, no podrás volver«_

La voz hermosa llegó a su cabeza con un golpe y llevó la mano a su cuello, encontrando una fina cadena alrededor de él. Sintió la necesidad de arrancársela, de lanzarla lejos… pero sabía, de alguna manera, que eso no ayudaría en nada, que aquello lo mataría, aunque no en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

El caso quedó sin resolver, las chicas volvieron una a una por las noches siguientes y decidieron cerrarlo. Para cuando volvieron a Londres, Harry se sentía como un manojo de nervios. Pasó casi una semana antes de que decidiera volver a salir y otra más para que tomara la iniciativa de acudir a alguien…

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts lo primero que escuchó en la entrada del Gran Comedor fue el grito de Sybill Trelawney, un poco anciana y envejecida. Estaba harto de que su vida se rigiera por profecías y se negó a escucharla, encerrándose con el único que podría ayudarle, el único hombre cuerdo y lógico que lo escucharía.

El profesor Snape le miró con incredulidad cuando tomó su túnica y lo arrastró fuera del alcance de la predicción de la adivina. Harry le soltó cuando llegaron a su despacho y, desesperado, empezó una sarta de cosas sin sentido para él.

—Potter —Interrumpió pero el joven siguió hablando—. ¡Potter! —Harry se calló abruptamente, mirándole con atención y ansiedad—. Por Dios, tranquilícese… ¿puede comenzar de nuevo?

El azabache le explicó todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo la gran laguna mental que había entre estar frente a la cueva y haber despertado en una cama rodeado de sus amigos. Snape escuchó pacientemente y luego se quedó pensativo, mirándole como si buscara indicios en su persona.

—Entonces… ¿cree que le han hecho algo? —Dijo finalmente, ese cree fue un golpe duro, ya que quería decir que él no pensaba que realmente estaba mal.

—Sí… —Murmuró Harry—. Pensé que usted podría…

—Potter, quizá el nuevo profesor de DCAO fuera el más indicado para…

—¡Por Merlín! —Suplicó Harry, aferrándose a su mano como un ancla—. ¡Tiene que ayudarme!

En el momento en el que su piel tocó la suya, los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. Snape frunció el ceño al notarlo y luego lo acentuó más al notar la casi imperceptible transformación en el cuerpo de su exalumno, era algo tan insignificante que solo él, detallista empedernido, podría verlos. Sus labios se volvieron más rojos y su piel más bronceada, la luz que desprendía su cuerpo solo era comparable a la opacidad de sus ojos.

Lo vio acercarse y sus besos fueron como olas arrasadoras y torrenciales. Pero desde el inicio no se negó y el deseo creció y creció, pero era como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Harry se acercó más y él le sujetó, arrastrándose ambos a un punto sin retorno.

xxx

Ron arribó junto a sus hermanos Fred y George por la chimenea de la casa de su mejor amigo. Ninguno de ellos acababa de entender porque Harry había comprado una casa a la orilla del mar pero debían admitir que era un lugar calmo y seductor.

No encontraron al azabache dentro, Saoirse dormía sobre almohadas a la protección de la pequeña valla del pórtico y, más allá, Harry miraba el horizonte sentado en la arena. Fred y George se quedaron para tomar en brazos a la pequeña niña y Ron fue a encontrarse con él.

Se sentó a su lado y miró silenciosamente como el mar se unía con el cielo, el clima perfecto traía brisa salada que le sonrojaba las mejillas. Pero Harry no parecía afectado por nada, el bronceado perfecto que cubría su piel desde su viaje por Irlanda hacía que el verde de sus ojos se acentuara perfectamente. Sin embargo, se veía tan triste y perdido como aquel día que despertó sin saber que había ocurrido.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un apretó amistoso que lo despertó de su ensoñación. Harry le miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Deseó saber qué hacer para que le devolvieran al antiguo Harry, aquel con el que había viajado por muchos lugares ejerciendo de investigadores de criaturas mágicas y misterios relacionados a ellas. Su amigo había sufrido tanto en la guerra y, cuando creía que por fin podría ser feliz, sucedía algo que lo impedía.

—Hola, hermano —Saludó y le sonrió como solo los Weasley sabían hacerlo, solo quedaban al menos cinco pecas de las que solía tener—. Te tengo grandes noticias.

xxx

Cuando Severus despertó, tenía la sensación de haber sido demolido. Su cabeza palpitaba y tenía el cuerpo liviano, sus labios sabían a mar y sol. A su lado, Harry dormía apaciblemente, con el rostro sobre su pecho y la pierna sobre las suyas.

Lo acunó aún más en sus brazos, sintiendo que encajaban uno en el otro y que estaba bien, que había deseado aquello por mucho tiempo. No recordaba gran cosa, todo había sido nublado por la bruma del placer. Su primer pensamiento fue que quería estar siempre así, tener entre sus brazos a Harry Potter por la eternidad.

Harry abrió los ojos después de un rato y lo primero que hizo fue mirarle. La oscuridad se había marchado, dejando sus ojos más brillantes que nunca; se abrazó a él como si se sintiera protegido y suspiró.

Más tarde, cuando se levantaran, Severus encontraría perlas desperdigadas por la cama y el suelo, las recogió una a una y las puso en un frasco de cristal, siendo la primera cosa hermosa que adornaba sus estantes llenos de ingredientes grotescos para pociones.

xxx

La boda de Ron y Hermione fue bellísima. La castaña había entrado, enfundada en un lindísimo vestido blanco, sencillo, adornado de perlas y cristales. Harry había ofrecido su casa para la ceremonia y la fiesta, así que se habían casado en la playa. Victorie, la hermosa y rubia hija de Bill y Fleur, había tirado flores blancas por todo el trayecto que la novia recorrería y Saoirse, en brazos de Harry con un pequeño vestido blanco y una diminuta almohada, les había dado las sortijas.

Harry se sintió feliz toda la ceremonia, como hacía algún tiempo no lo fuera y recibió los elogios a su adorable hija con regocijo. Cuando anocheció, velas flotantes adornaron el lugar mágicamente; Harry llevó a Saoirse a dormir, junto a los demás niños y luego salió, la brisa fresca le alboroto aún más los cabellos rebeldes y caminó por la orilla de la playa con parsimonia.

Severus llegó a la fiesta, invitado de Hermione y dio sus felicitaciones a los novios. Ron palideció al verlo y agradeció nerviosamente, mientras Hermione solo le apartó un poco y le señaló un grupo de rocas en los que chocaban las olas no muy lejos. El hombre se dirigió allí y encontró al azabache mirando la lejanía, con su mano en el cuello como si anhelara algo que colgaba de él.

El pocionista se preguntó si era la concha dorada que adornaba el cuello de su hija… ¿Qué podría significar eso para él? ¿Quién se la habría dado? Sin querer, los celos brotaron de él con la facilidad de siempre. Pero Harry le miró y la muda exclamación de sorpresa y alegría que vio en ellos los hundió de nuevo en la jaula en la que deberían haber permanecido por siempre.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Harry asintió. Se acomodó a un lado y observó lo que miraba. Más allá, alumbradas por las estrellas y la luna, había lo que en un primer instante pensó que serían delfines, pero eran focas, saltarinas y de lomo brillante. Harry las miraba como si deseara ir con ellas.

—Hermione te dijo dónde estaba ¿verdad? —Preguntó y él asintió—. Saoirse está en la casa, dormida...

—Vine a verte a ti también…

—Sev —Murmuró Harry mientras volvía a mirarle. Él rehuyó sus ojos—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí…

Severus se quedó callado y Harry entendió que se debatía entre si aceptar o no. Asintió dudosamente. Harry sintió un peso en la boca del estómago y se acercó a él, apoyó la frente en su hombro, era lo más cerca que habían estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Quédate con nosotros —Le pidió.

Por un instante, todo se quedó en calma y Severus pudo ver a las focas, mirándoles expectantes desde la distancia. Algo le dijo que su tiempo era limitado y se encontró diciendo lo que alguna vez dijera a Dumbledore, aunque en ese momento tenía otro significado y otro sentimiento.

—Siempre.

xxx

Harry tenía la sorprendente habilidad de hacerlo sentir enamorado. Severus jamás había pensado que fuera posible volver a sentir lo que sentía, los ardientes deseos de verlo a todas horas, la ansiedad por rozar su piel. Y Harry parecía sentir lo mismo, porque se lanzaba a sus brazos en cuanto estaban a solas. Severus tenía la sensación de que lo que tenían era un poco forzado al inicio, sin embargo, conforme los días pasaban, se atrapaba pensando en que no quería que fuera de otra forma.

Y aunque había periodos de varios días en los que no sabía absolutamente nada del azabache, pensaba que era debido a su empleo. La primera vez que tuvieron una cita, ambos habían quedado en un restaurante muggle decente y acogedor, cenaron y charlaron como jamás antes y la química aumentó a niveles insospechados.

Pasaron una tarde llena de coqueteos dulces y roces de manos. Después de unos meses de salir, vivieron momentos realmente hermosos y románticos, noches llenas de amor y pasión, días de alegría. Un día caminaban por las calles llenas de tiendas, parecían realmente disfrutar la compañía del otro.

No obstante, miraban un aparador cuando la cara sonriente de un sujeto de expresivos ojos azules y cabello cobrizo les saludó detrás del cristal. Ninguno de ellos pareció reconocerlo, así que salió a su encuentro y, lo primero que hizo, fue besar a Harry en los labios.

Severus recordó la sensación ácida que le atacaba cada vez que veía a Lily Evans besándose con James Potter en los jardines del colegio. Fue casi lo mismo, la única diferencia era que ahora Harry se suponía que le había elegido a él… que tonto había sido.

—Hola —Saludó el sujeto desconocido a Harry después de besarle. El propio azabache tenía los ojos confusos.

—Hola —Respondió, mirándole asustado—. ¿Quién eres?

El chico rio divertido.

—Claro, es verdad… nunca te dije mi nombre. Soy Carswell.

—Creo… creo que me confundes —Harry puso distancia entre ellos pero él volvió a acercarse, como atraído por un imán.

—No, eres tú, estoy seguro —El sonrojo en sus mejillas le dio nauseas a Severus—. ¿No lo recuerdas? La otra noche, el jueves… dijiste que tenía la sonrisa más sexy del Reino Unido.

Harry palideció, como reconociéndole y se alejó como si le diera toques eléctricos.

—No, yo creo que no —Y miró a Severus, pero este ya caminaba más allá. Corrió tras él, ignorando el llamado del tal Carswell y jaló al hombre de la manga—. Sev, espera…

—¿No prefieres quedarte con él? —Preguntó escuetamente, mirándole de forma fría y herida. Harry buscó desesperado algo a lo que atenerse.

—No es así, yo no… él no es… ni siquiera le conozco.

—Oh —Musitó con una sonrisa aguda y sarcástica—. Pero él parece conocerte a la perfección, extraño. Además, el jueves no apareciste cuando dijiste que lo harías… ¿con quién más has estado engañándome? —Al momento se arrepintió, había dejado que sus emociones le traicionaran y reprochara como esposa celosa. Sería la última vez.

—Sev, yo no… yo… —Lo vio luchar buscando las palabras, las excusas, pero no encontró ninguna y su mirada se rindió, cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Severus volvió a sentirse de piedra—. Lo siento… yo no… no sé qué es lo que pasa.

—Pasa, que tu juego se terminó. No pienso ser uno de muchos, Potter. En lo que a mí respecta, esto se acabó.

Dio media vuelta y dejó a Harry rodeado de mucha gente, pero sintiéndose tan solo.

xxx

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sea.

Saoirse sonrió, su dulce hilera de dientes blancos iluminó la estancia. Su padre, Severus, le extendió una diminuta caja que tomó en sus manos.

—Es muy bonito, papi —Alzó el pequeño relicario en forma de corazón y pidió que se lo abriera, dentro tenía una fotografía de ella con sus dos padres. Besó la mejilla del pocionista y dejó que se lo pusiera quedando justo con su concha dorada.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Hugo?

Severus asintió y la dejó ir. Saoirse, con siete años, parecía una muñeca de porcelana perfecta. Jugando junto al pequeño de cinco años, hijo de Ron y Hermione, parecía algo irreal. La forma en que sus movimientos eran sutiles, impropios de una niña.

Harry apareció, llevando el pastel decorado con olas de mar. Hugo le metió un dedo cuando pensó que nadie lo veía, pero dejó restos de glaseado en su boca, nadie dijo nada de todos modos. Saoirse era bondadosa y dulce, así que le dejó ayudarle a apagar las velas.

Cuando todos se fueron, la niña llevó sus regalos a su habitación y se dedicó a acomodarlos meticulosamente. Mientras, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, aun lado del mayor. Su cuerpo automáticamente busco el refugio de sus brazos y no le fue negado. Le besó con avidez, buscando profundizar de nuevo su relación. Severus jamás había accedido a llegar más lejos, siempre se iba en silencio pero aquella vez fue distinto, le aceptó de nuevo. Le besó y le acarició como antes, le llevó hasta a la habitación y le hizo el amor. Y fue tan bueno como lo había sido siempre.

xxx

La voz de Saoirse las estaba llamando. Una a una las focas se asomaron a la orilla, como silenciosas espectadoras de la niña que cantaba en la ventana de aquella casa. Era la primera vez que descubría la melodía de su interior, mirando el mar en el alfeizar, Sea se sintió eufórica y curiosa. Miró a sus acompañantes nocturnas y deseó fervientemente acudir a su encuentro, unirse a las olas y ser una con el mar.

Pero también estaba la preocupación, lo que sus padres sentirían si ella se marchara sin decir nada. Sabía que si iba con ellas no podría volver, no vería más a sus primos ni tíos y jamás iría a Hogwarts.

Movió la mano, despidiéndose a la lejanía y cerró la ventana, impidiendo que la canción del mar siguiera seduciéndole.

xxx

Harry pidió disculpas mil veces y aun así no fue suficiente. La soledad le embargaba mirando el lugar que había compartido con él ese periodo de tiempo. La cama se sentía demasiado grande. Los siguientes meses se sintieron pesados, como una carga que no podía soportar después de haberse sentido tan vivo. Sin embargo, su apariencia estaba cambiando. Físicamente, ya no se sentía cansado y notaba la piel más saludable. Todo el mundo le decía lo bien que se veía y los detestaba por recordárselo.

Se enteró que Harry estaba en estado a los cinco meses, cuando era ya notorio en su figura. Y se negó a albergar alguna emoción sobre ello, no quiso ni siquiera sentir rabia. Sumido en su trabajo, meses después una carta fue depositada por una blanca lechuza frente a él. El papel era color coral y tenía la fina letra de Harry en la superficie, sabía que era suya por todos los ensayos que había revisado en sus años de colegio. El papel olía como él, como el mar en calma y tenía las marcas de lágrimas saladas.

La carta decía lo que ya sabía, que tendría un bebé muy pronto. Que aún no sabía lo que sería porque quería que fuera una sorpresa y, lo más doloroso como esperanzador era, que decía que era suyo.

Severus arrugó el papel en sus manos, así sentía el corazón en aquel momento, como un papel que se resquebrajaba y consumía, y lo lanzó lejos, chocando contra el muro con una furia desgarradora.

Y en un ataque de leve locura y presión, tomó una daga y cortó su cabello como si eso fuera a desaparecer al Severus que seguía enamorado de Harry Potter.

xxx

Saoirse sumergió los pies en el agua, feliz y contenta de haber podido ayudar a que sus padres se volvieran a mirar de forma cariñosa. Habían sido años de arduo trabajo.

Estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado, sin embargo su corazón no dejaba de sentirse apabullado; todos los días tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, pues ni la hermosa voz de su padre podía acallar la poderosa canción del mar.

—Cariño, vas a resfriarte —Dijo Harry, halándole fuera del agua.

Ambos eran menudos y parecidos, con los ojos color de la vida y el bosque. Ella se dejó llevar y se preguntó qué diría su padre si le confesara todas sus preocupaciones. En un año más entraría a la escuela y ella no se sentía parte de aquel sueño.

—Papi… —Se detuvieron y él le miro curioso—. ¿Tú también lo escuchas?

Harry frunció el ceño un momento y luego lo suavizó. Miró al mar, después a ella, que le miró con los ojillos expectantes. Se acuclilló frente a ella y le tomó de los hombros.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

Saoirse temió que su padre la regañara, pero por su mirada preocupada entendió que también tenía miedo.

—Hace unos años —Respondió y miró la arena cubriendo sus pies y movió los dedos—. En realidad, creo que siempre lo he escuchado.

—¿Qué es lo que escuchas, mi amor?

Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego empezó a sacar el aire en forma de notas musicales. La primera frase que entonó fue " _Entre el aquí, entre el ahora_ ". Habló del norte y del sur, del este y el oeste. Y Harry entonó el último verso con ella.

 _"Desde la concha, la canción del mar,_

 _es tan antigua como los días y los vientos sobre las olas_

 _El sol se pone, el viento está muriendo._

 _No puedes venir conmigo a donde el mar se une con el cielo."_

Su padre acarició entre sus dedos la concha dorada en su cuello y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Saoirse le abrazó sin pensarlo y sintió las perlas deslizarse por su piel. Una de ellas resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre la arena, donde quedaría sepultada para siempre.

xxx

Harry lo comprendió en el mismo instante en el que había descubierto la leyenda de la Selkie. Todas las lagunas que le ocurrían eran causadas por influencia de la concha dorada, incluso el arrebato que le uniera a Severus había sido parte de ello. Había descubierto que había engatusado a otras personas y, aunque no hubiera mantenido relaciones íntimas con ellos, les había robado algo muy preciado.

Él había comenzado a alimentarse de las ilusiones, las engullía como una golosina y las degustaba mientras cantaba para oídos atormentados. Harry había dado la felicidad y había creado la falsa ilusión de amor en los corazones de sus víctimas, mientras el suyo se llenaba de penas y tormentos.

Todo cesó cuando la concha pasó de ser suya, a ser parte del pequeño ser que crecía dentro de sí. Y entendió que había sido obra del destino. Las Selkies le habían quitado su piel, es decir, su esencia misma y le habían convertido en lo mismo que ellas, para que así la gran Selkie del mar pudiera renacer. Habían hecho tantas pruebas en muchas mujeres, por eso las desapariciones extrañas en medio de la noche… pero él había sido el elegido de nuevo, había atendido un llamado que no sabía que podía escuchar. Era lo que Trelawney había predicho cuando se negó a escucharla, era lo que se había rehusado a aceptar.

La canción del mar había empezado a sonar y era el llamado para que las demás se unieran a su guía, para que regresaran al lugar que pertenecían, más allá del horizonte, donde la luna se volvía de oro y el mar se unía con el cielo.

xxx

Severus se apresuró hacia la puerta y corrió tras ellos, había sentido el frío y despertado para verlos a tiempo. Ambos estaban a la orilla del mar, Harry vestía su pijama y Sea su camisón blanco, parecían fantasmas etéreos flotando sobre las olas.

Ignoró la arena bajo sus pies y les gritó que se detuvieran. Ellos lo hicieron y se quedaron allí, parados bajo la luz de la luna llena. Sea fue la primera en voltear, sus ojos estaban tristes.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó a su hija, cuyos cabellos brillaban como el reflejo en el agua. Justo al frente, en el mar, un grupo numeroso de focas aguardaba pacientemente.

Harry se volvió a él, sin los anteojos se veía radiante. Pero sus ojos también estaban tristes, desolados.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo el abandono con anticipación.

—Debemos irnos —Musitó Harry, con el dolor en la voz.

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

Sea señaló las focas en la lejanía y estas se movieron levemente al verse señaladas. Severus sonrió pero luego el gesto murió lentamente.

—Pero… Sea, eso no tiene sent… —Harry le hizo un gesto para que callara. Severus le miró dolido—. ¿Van a dejarme? ¿Sólo así?

—Debo abrir la puerta para ellas —Explicó Saoirse mirándolas con cariño—. Están tan perdidas…

Severus se acercó a Harry, implorándole con la mirada que le explicara que estaba pasando. Este solo le indicó que escuchara. Sea entonó una canción que no había oído antes y el cielo se inundó del color del oro, que se extendía desde la concha y toda ella al exterior. La luna brillo esplendorosamente y las focas mirando a ella con esperanza. Abandonaron su forma animal y se convirtieron en mujeres y hombres de inmensa belleza que siguieron el camino que la voz de Sea marcaba hacia el horizonte.

Saoirse dio un paso hacia el mar aun tomada de la mano de Harry, este se mantuvo en su lugar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó. Harry desvió la vista de Severus y le miró, con el corazón dividido.

—No iré —Dijo y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Morirás si no lo haces! —Exclamó asustada. Harry negó con la cabeza y ella derramó un par de lágrimas.

—Soy humano —Le susurró con amor y pasó los dedos por su sedoso cabello—. Yo no soy una selkie.

—Pero escuchas el llamado…

—Es por ti… porque tú te llevas mi piel contigo. Y mi corazón también.

Se abrazó a él, Saoirse miró a Severus y estiró una mano hacia él para que le abrazara también. Los tres se estrecharon y los dos hombres se acuclillaron para besar sus mejillas. Ella derramó lágrimas de perlas blancas y les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente.

—Los amo —Les dijo sinceramente.

—Nosotros a ti —Respondieron ambos. Luego Severus añadió—. Sabemos que debes hacerlo.

Ella asintió y miró al mar. Le costó soltarse de ellos, así que corrió y se lanzó, perdiéndose entre las olas. Se convirtió en una foca blanca que nadó dando saltos hasta el reflejo de la luna y de allí se volvió etérea como los demás, a su lado se materializó la figura de una mujer muy parecida a ella, sobre su frente descansaba la concha dorada. Tomó de la mano a Sea y, después de que ella se despidiera con un gesto, ambas cruzaron el portal hacía el mundo al que pertenecían.

xxx

Harry pasaba largas horas mirando desde la ventana de la habitación de ella, como si esperara verla salir del mar y correr a la casa de nuevo. Severus hacía algo parecido, solo que solía mirar las fotografías de Sea y acariciarlas como su tesoro más preciado. Habían pasado ya dos largos meses desde que se fuera y aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de que ya no volvería.

Sus vidas fueron retomando el ritmo habitual, aun cuando todos no paraban de hacer preguntas sobre su hija. Era doloroso responder y preferían decir que había ido en un viaje, así que solo la familia sabía la verdad.

Fue una noche perlada cuando Harry escuchó el canto del mar de nuevo y se levantó de un salto, asustando a Severus en el proceso. Corrió a la ventana y la abrió de sopetón, subiéndose al alfeizar. Al no ver nada su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo y suspiró.

—Tranquilo —Le consoló Severus, acunándole en sus brazos. Harry se pegó a su pecho y observó la luna con añoranza ¿Su pequeña estaría allí? ¿Sería feliz?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí sentados, ambos mirando al mismo punto fijo. Harry pensó que quizá soñaba cuando la melodía le había inundado los oídos pero pronto supo que no era así. Realmente podía escucharla, la canción del mar acudía a él como un arrullo, como si Saoirse le estuviera cantando para que pudiera dormir.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, escuchándoles a ambos, a ella y al corazón de Severus, que latía al mismo compás. Sabía que él también podía escucharla.

Y ella estaba prometiéndoles que volvería.

 _"Tuve un sueño anoche y he oído el sonido más dulce,_

 _vi una gran luz blanca y castillos en la arena, cunas en los árboles._

 _No llores, te veré muy pronto."_


End file.
